


Mission Mishap

by JoshNeku



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Crossover with P&F, I forgot about this one, It was fun to write xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshNeku/pseuds/JoshNeku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When sent on a mission to the Pride Lands, Axel somehow ends up in Danville instead. Phineas agrees to help him return home. Candace is being Candace and Perry fights Doof. Funny? R and R, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Just don't ask, all right? I was wondering how Phineas and Ferb would react if they saw Axel, so I came up with this random story. Don't know if people will find it funny, but I had a fun time typing it up. XD
> 
> I don't own Phineas and Ferb or KH.
> 
> Please Read and Review. :3

"We love our tragedies. We're both broken in our own little ways. We're broken, but we fit together just right,"

The soft, mellifluous voice echoed in the silent area, bouncing off the large ornate windows that covered an entire wall and looked out into a dark city barren of life while a glowing heart-shaped moon kept watch over the metropolis-like area like a beacon.

The voice, however, was originating from a lanky male comfortably slouched on one of the many couches in the large, silent room, holding an iPod in one hand as he nodded his head to the beat of the song that he was listening to. His fire red hair was styled into low spikes that were softer than they actually appeared to be and two identical purple reverse teardrop tattoo markings rested beneath his closed eyes which seemed to accentuate his cat-like face. The male was ungainly for being twenty-five, with a thin body that topped off at an inch from six feet; a long black cloak clothed his entire body even down to the black boots that he had on. He had his legs stretched out to their full length, crossing them at the ankle, as he rested one arm behind his head and the other on his chest, the one holding the iPod, as he continued to sing to himself, unaware that he was singing just a bit too loudly, even if it was on-key and very beautiful.

"You know I saw the black inside your eyes. I saw they were eclipsed by mine and they looked just right. When our lights meet, will you know me then? And will you want to know it? It feels like I've known you for so long. When our lights meet, will you love me then?"

The red-head began to lightly tap a beat on his iPod, not aware of the shadow looming beside him.

"And will you ever know it? It seems like you've known me for so long. I love your analogies. We're both crazy in our own little ways. We talk about the future and our past lives. I- -"

The red-head gave a surprised yelp when he was abruptly pushed off the sofa and landed on the ground with a thud, dropping his music player in his shock which disconnected from the ear buds attached to it and continued to play the music on its built-in speakers.

"Get out of my seat." A stern voice growled and the red-head gritted his teeth as he glanced over his shoulder at the perpetrator.

The man was the red-head's age, but was only the height of five feet six, and had on the same attire as him. His silver-blue hair was cut short with a long layered bang shielding his right eye while only allowing his left aquamarine one to be seen. Although shorter than the red-head, he carried a considerably thick book under one arm which seemed to be a bit too heavy for normal people to hold though the man carried it with easy.

"What the hell was that, Zexion?" The red-head snapped, grabbing his iPod as he stood up and glared at the shorter male. "I was being peaceful!"

"You were sitting in my seat, Number VIII." The male, Zexion, replied calmly as he sat down where the red-head had previously been lounging, crossing his legs as he opened the book that he held. "I do not tolerate people sitting in my seat."

"It doesn't have your name on it!" The red-head countered in exasperation, gesturing to the couch indignantly. "If it's your seat, where's your name?"

"Please, Axel, you know as much as I do that I sit here everyday."

"That doesn't automatically make it yours, though!"

With a long suffering sigh, Zexion raised his eyes to meet Axel's acidic green ones.

"Axel, you are getting into a fight that you cannot win."

"Just cause you're two ranks above me, don't think you can get all high and mighty and claim whatever you want as yours." Axel scowled before he grabbed Zexion's book out of his hands before the man could react and held it out of reach as a small flame flickered to life on the end of his fingertip. "If that seat is yours then this book is mine and as it is mine, I get to torch it."

"You are treading dangerous waters, Number VIII." Zexion ground out as he slowly stood up, but he only came up to the red-head's chest. "Give me my Lexicon back. Now."

"Oh-ho! Little Schemer thinks he can threaten Almighty Axel now, does he?" The red-head smirked confidently as he continued to hold Zexion's book out of reach, letting the flame on his finger near the corners of the tome. "If you want it, try and get it."

Narrowing his eyes, Zexion stood up on his tiptoes, reaching up as far as he could but he was still a good foot short of where Axel could reach without even having to stand on the front of his feet.

"Come on and get it, bookworm!" Axel laughed as he took a step back, the Schemer reaching for his book in frustration.

"I demand you give my weapon back this instant, Number VIII, as your superior!"

"Like I've ever listened to my superiors before~!"

With a taunting hum, Axel stepped back a few feet, doing a small twirl as he did so while Zexion glared at him, all but given up on getting his text back anytime soon.

"I suggest you obey your elder's orders, Lea." A neutral voice said as someone grabbed Zexion's book from Axel's hand as they came up behind the red-head.

"Oh, well, if it isn't Xemmy's little puppy." Axel replied with a leer as he faced the newcomer.

The male was a year or two older than the red-head with ocean blue hair reaching past his shoulders that was almost unkempt near the top and had equally long bangs framing his face and falling against his shoulders, glowing gold eyes, pointed ears that were pierced with small blue gems, and had an old X-shaped scar crossing between his eyes near the center of his forehead.

The bluenette ignored Axel's comment as he handed the Lexicon back to Zexion, who gave an acknowledging nod before leaving the area after giving Axel one last glare which the red-head returned by sticking out his tongue at the short Nobody.

"I dunno why you continue to stick up for him, Isa." Axel sighed once Zexion was out of eyesight and scratched the back of his neck as he glanced at the bluenette. "He's not a kid anymore."

"But he's also not the kid that we once knew either." Isa replied, not looking up from the clipboard that he held, mildly scratching some notes on it with a pen. "Like we aren't the same when were kids too."

"You always like to bring up the past, don't you, Saix?" The red-head chuckled as he turned off his iPod and stuffed it one of his pockets. "Still haven't let it go that I chose Roxy over you?"

With a blank look, Saix stared up at Axel and evenly into the red-head's eyes. "I've let it go. After all, you're probably only infatuated with him since he reminds you of Ventus."

Giving a defensive bristle, Axel growled, "You know I don't think that! He's not- -"

" 'Ventus. Nor is he Sora. He's his own person, that's why I like him.' I've heard it before, Lea." Saix once again glanced up at Axel, the smallest hint of a smile playing around his lips. "It's just fun to see you so protective over Number XIII."

Axel stared at Saix as the bluenette resumed staring at the clipboard he held before he scratched the back of his neck in confusion as he tried to process what just happened.

 _Wait…_ he thought suspiciously. _Was he just playing with me?_

"Oh, yes." Saix spoke up just as Axel was about to leave the area and head to his bedroom. "I almost forgot your mission."

_He was just playing with me!_

"You are to go to the Pride Lands to defeat some Heartless."

"The Pride Lands?" Axel asked with a whining edge to his voice. "Really? Why there?"

"Because the Heartless population there seems to be booming and we don't want its inhabitants to turn into Heartless themselves."

With a defeated sigh, the red-head raised up his right arm and a black vortex sprang up a few feet away from where he stood. As he began to walk toward it, Saix spoke up once more.

"And be careful. Vexen has noticed that the Dark Corridors seem to be acting up."

This made Axel pause.

"Act up how?"

"From what I heard, apparently Demyx was scheduled to go to Atlantica a few days ago and he somehow ended up in a world called Amity Park and apparently witnessed what he called 'Two ghosts fighting each other. One was really huge and covered in armor! The other one looked like he was fourteen or something. It was really freaky.'"

 _Yeah, I believe that._ The red-head thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Good to know." Axel said with a nod as he continued toward the wormhole before he was swallowed up by it.

* * *

"I can't wait for you to knock me up. In a minute, minute, in a fucking minute." Axel hummed as walked out of the Dark Portal. "I can't wait for you to knock me up. In a minute, minute, in a second."

The red-head paused and glanced around.

"Hmmm…strange, this doesn't look like the Pride Lands."

A seagull cawed as it flew past Axel and the red-head watched it with a confused expression before he rapidly glanced down to see a tree a few feet below him. He looked up with an almost distraught expression as he realized the position that he was in.

"Meep."

Before he could even react and summon another portal, the spell that appeared to have held the red-head in the air disappeared and Axel fell with a yell.

There was the sound of crunching and snapping of twigs before Axel dropped on the ground beside the tree with a crash.

* * *

A boy around ten glanced up when he was sure heard a noise. The boy had short orange hair, onyx black eyes, and wore blue jean shorts and an orange and yellow striped T-shirt.

The boy was sitting at a table with a bowl of cereal in front of him and another boy his age sitting beside him.

The second boy had green hair, black eyes, and wore purple shorts that were practically pulled up to his armpits and a pale yellow T-shirt with a white collar.

"Did you hear that, Ferb?" The orange-haired boy asked as he glanced at the green-haired boy. "It sounded like a crash."

Ferb nodded and just as the two were about to stand up to check out what they had heard, someone came into the kitchen.

"What are you two doing?" A girl five years older than the two boys asked, staring at them suspiciously.

The girl had long orange hair reaching to her shoulders, black eyes, and wore a white skirt with a red belt and a sleeveless red T-shirt.

"Oh, hi, Candace!" The orange-haired boy said with a grin. "We just heard something- -"

"I don't care, Phineas. I want you two to remain quiet. I have to talk to Stacy about what Jeremy did yesterday."

Phineas and Ferb watched as their sister left but the girl suddenly poked her head around the corner of the kitchen entryway.

"And I'm in charge!"

The two glanced at each other as Candace once again disappeared before Phineas remembered something.

"Have you seen Perry?"

Ferb quietly pointed beside Phineas as a turquoise furred platypus crawled up to him with a chatter.

"Oh, there you are, Perry."

With a meaningful look, Ferb stared at Phineas.

"Oh, right, backyard." Phineas laughed as he walked outside with his brother and Perry following after him.

As the two neared their favorite tree they noticed an unfamiliar person laying beneath it.

"Who's that, Ferb?" Phineas asked as they stared at the strange person who was dressed all in black. "I've never seen him before."

Ferb shook his head, agreeing with his brother's statement.

Cautiously, just to make sure of something, Phineas lightly touched the person's shoulder before rapidly pulling back and waiting almost expectantly.

After a few seconds, he seemed disappointed.

"I think he's dead, Ferb."

Ferb held up a glass of water and the orange-haired boy immediately grinned.

"Good idea, Ferb! Dump some water on him to see if he wakes up."

Quietly, Ferb poured the water on the person's face and the two boys almost started when the reaction was instantaneous as the man leaped into a sitting position, spluttering and shaking his wet hair.

"I swear to Kingdom Hearts, if that was you again Demyx, I'll- -"

The red-head stopped when he noticed Phineas and Ferb staring at him before he blinked.

The two kids blinked back.

He blinked again before he glanced down to see that Perry was curled up in his lap asleep, apparently attracted to his natural warmth.

"What the hell is this thing on my lap?"

"Oh, that's Perry." Phineas explained. "He's a platypus."

"They don't do much, you know." Ferb supplied quietly.

"This is my brother Ferb and I'm Phineas."

"Um…Axel." The red-head continued staring at Perry as if wondering whether he should shove the creature away from him.

"So where are you from, Axel?"

Much to his disgust, the two kids sat down, obviously intent on staying for a while.

"The World that never Was." Axel said. "I was on my way to a mission, but I guess the Dark Portal malfunctioned like Saix said it might and sent me here instead of my original target."

Scratching the back of his head, Axel stood up, Perry giving a sad chatter at the loss of heat, and summoned another portal before he walked through it.

When he glanced back to see if it had worked he saw Phineas and Ferb sitting where they had been a minute ago.

"Great. And now I can't get back." Axel sat down, crossing his legs and rested his chin in his hand. "This is jank, man."

"Do you need help getting home?" Phineas questioned and Axel looked at him in interest.

"Think you could do that?"

With a smile, Phineas glanced at Ferb.

"Hey, I know what we're doing today, Ferb."

"Hi, Phineas." A shy voice said and the trio looked behind them to see a girl Phineas's age standing a few feet away.

The girl had long black hair reaching past her shoulders, blue eyes, and wore a pink dress with a white T-shirt underneath and a purple belt. She also had a pink bow in her hair.

"Oh, hey, Isabella." Phineas greeted as the girl walked closer.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Oh, just helping Axel here get back home."

Axel waved lazily when Isabella looked at him.

"Well, I'm gonna go raid your fridge." The red-head said, standing up when his stomach growled and headed toward Phineas's house.

"There's pizza in the freezer." Phineas said as Axel disappeared inside.

"Thanks."

"Come on, Ferb, let's get down to building an inter-dimensional transporter!"

* * *

"…And he was standing right behind me! Can you believe it? He was so close that I could almost- -"

Candace stopped as she entered the kitchen when she noticed a strange man in a black coat staring into the fridge and apparently gathering up all the food that he could manage.

Axel glanced behind him with a questioning grunt and stared at Candace, a chicken bone sticking out of his mouth while his arms were filled with various refrigerated foods.

The two gazed at each other for a while before Axel kicked the fridge door closed with his foot and walked back outside to the backyard.

"I gotta go, Stacy, talk to you later." Candace shut her phone with a scowl before she walked outside to see Axel peacefully sitting beneath the tree with his cloak off (showing that he had on a thin black tank top underneath) and around his waist while his gloves were in his pants pocket, eating food that was clearly enough for three people, while Phineas and Ferb were poring over a blueprint. "Phineas and Ferb!"

"Yeah?" Phineas glanced up as his sister walked closer to them.

"Who is that?" Candace pointed to Axel, who was currently licking jelly off his fingers.

"That's Axel."

"He came from another world." Ferb said without looking up as he tried to make sure that everything on the blueprint was correct.

"What are you two doing?" Candace asked when she finally noticed the blueprint.

"We're going to build an inter-dimensional transporter so that Axel can go back home."

"Ooh, I'm telling mom." Candace stomped toward the fence and opened the gate, opening her phone on the way.

Axel watched her go before he glanced at the two kids. "Does this happen a lot?"

"Yes." Ferb said with a sigh. "Yes, it does."

Axel stared at the spot where the teen had vanished before he shrugged and resumed eating.

"Hey." Phineas glanced up once again from the blueprint. "Where's Perry?"

* * *

Perry crawled around the side of the house before glancing around and finally standing on two feet, pulling on a brown fedora as he touched the side of the house to reveal a secret passageway big enough for him to fit through. Before he went through the opening however Perry glanced around the side of the house, staring at Axel who was reclining on his back beneath the tree, a little disappointed that he didn't have the time to stay on the man's lap all day. Shaking his head, Perry gave a determined chatter before he finally slipped through the hole in the side of the house which instantly closed behind him.

* * *

"Good morning, Agent P." A man with snow white hair and an equally white mustache greeted from behind a TV screen as Perry dropped into a seat before him. "Doofenshmirtz is at it again. He seems to have built a transporter. Whatever it is, it doesn't look good."

"Maybe he just wants to go on a vacation and wants to transport his luggage to the place so he doesn't have to pay extra on the plane." A voice said from off screen.

"Be quiet, Carl."

"Yes, sir."

"Anyway, Agent P, go see what he's up to and put a stop to it."

Perry saluted before he ran off to Doofenshmirtz's headquarters.

* * *

"Is that thingamabob done yet?" Axel asked as he scratched his side, lazily waiting for Phineas and Ferb to finish building the machine to get him home.

"Not yet, Axel." Phineas said as Ferb bolted in some screws into the machine. "It'll take a while."

"Well, it's too long; I'm bored." Axel sat up, putting his coat on one of the nearby tree branches before slipping off his boots and jeans so that it looked like he was wearing shorts instead of boxers before putting them next to his jacket.

"Why is there a model stripping in your backyard, Phineas?"

The three glanced toward the gate to see Isabella and two other boys standing at the entrance.

The first one had brown hair in a buzz cut, black eyes, and wore a black shirt with a skull on the front and green khaki pants.

The other one had dark tan skin, black curly hair, black eyes, and wore blue overalls with an off-white T-shirt underneath.

"I'm a what now?" Axel asked in confusion.

"Hey, Buford." Phineas greeted. "Hey, Baljeet. This is Axel, a friend of ours."

"I'm your w _hat_ now?" Axel looked at Phineas in mild annoyance before he sighed and shook his head. "Whatever. If this is gonna take a while, I'm looking around town. Maybe there'll be some Heartless I can kill."

"I have a skateboard in the garage." Phineas supplied as the red-head began to walk away.

"Okay."

"So what are you building?" Baljeet asked as he, Buford and Isabella came closer.

"Oh, an inter-dimensional transporter so we can send Axel back home."

"Interesting."

"That's so cool." Isabella sighed while Buford merely shrugged.

* * *

"Mom! Phineas and Ferb are building a machine for a strange man in a black coat who raided our fridge!" Candace yelled over the phone as she wildly rode her bike to where her mom was.

"Candace, I'm at the store right now. What are they doing?"

"A strange man ate everything in our fridge! And he's from another world!"

"Good thing I'm at the store; I'll get some more fridge items."

"Mom!"

"Sorry, Candace, my phone is dying. Got to go."

With a growl, Candace shut her phone and scowled, still on a beeline toward the market. She glanced beside her and watched as Axel zipped past on a skateboard. Candace stopped her bike and stared after the red-head before looking at the grocery store which was nearby as she debated on whether to bust her brothers or to follow Axel and see what he was up to. Finally, the instinct to bust her brothers won out and she continued to the grocery store.

* * *

"Well, Perry the Platypus." A man with shaggy brown hair, black eyes, and wearing green jeans and a black T-shirt with a white lab coat over the shirt said when Perry kicked down his front door. "What a completely unexpected surprise. And when I say that, I mean completely expected!"

Perry waited for a random trap to drop down on him but when one didn't he gave Heinz a questioning look.

"What, you think every time you come here I'm gonna trap you? After all, the only thing I built is a transporter-awayer-inator! I'm gonna shoot it at my brother _Roger_ and transport him to the Sahara desert!"

With a mad cackle, Heinz threw his hands into the air and Perry gave a confused look. When the scientist noticed this, he put his hands on his hips indignantly.

"You know, not every inator I build has to come with some sad back story, you know."

* * *

After looking around Danville for Heartless, stopping at an arcade to play a few games, and grabbing an ice cream cone (Though they didn't have his favorite flavor, mint chocolate chip did just fine) Axel headed back to the Flynn-Fletcher residence to see how Phineas and Ferb were coming along with the machine.

"Is it finished yet?"

"Yup." Phineas grinned as he turned the machine on. "It's ready to send you back where you belong."

* * *

"Mom, mom, mom!" Candace said impatiently as she glanced into the backyard quickly to ensure the machine was still there. "Hurry up!"

"I got to put the groceries inside, Candace."

* * *

"Hmm." Axel stuck his head inside the black vortex to make sure it was where he wanted and when he pulled his head out, he looked at Phineas and Ferb. "Thanks. It's exactly where I want to go."

"No problem."

"Later."

"Bye!" Phineas said as the red-head walked into the wormhole with the other kids saying goodbyes and also waving; except for Ferb, who was simply waving.

* * *

"Now, I'm just gonna aim it at the Mayor's office…" Heinz said as he pointed his machine at the building across from the balcony that he stood on.

Before he could fire however, Perry hit him in the back with a kick and the scientist lost his balance, aiming the Inator another way in his clumsiness and accidentally firing.

"Aww, you made me fire somewhere else!"

* * *

"Moom!" Candace eagerly opened the back door and noticed that the machine was still there. She looked back into the house. "Mom, come on!"

"I'm coming, Candace."

The machine abruptly vanished when a green beam hit it, a small portion of the ray bouncing off it, and Phineas and the other children merely blinked as they wondered where it went.

A woman came up behind Candace. She had orange hair with a headband on the top of her hair, black eyes, and wore blue jeans and white T-shirt with a sleeveless orange vest.

"All right, what was it you wanted to show me?"

"See that machine?"

"What machine?"

With a gasp, Candace looked into the backyard to see that the transporter was gone.

"Oh, come on! It was there a second ago!"

* * *

"Well, Perry the Platypus, I'll just do away with you instead!" Heinz aimed his contraption at the platypus. "Have fun in the Sahara desert!"

Before he could fire however the machine vanished.

Both Heinz and Perry stared at where it had been before the scientist sighed.

"Well….like that hasn't happened before." He glanced at watch on his wrist. "Well…..it's four o' clock. I'm going to make a snack."

Perry watched as Heinz walked away.

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus."

* * *

"You kids want some snacks?" Linda asked as Candace sulked.

"Yeah!" The kids agreed as they all headed inside the house.

"Oh, there you are, Perry." Phineas said when the platypus crawled up to him with a chatter.

"You know, the concept of others worlds is plausible." Ferb supplied.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, yeah, I told you it was random. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. :3
> 
> Read and Review, please.


End file.
